


Her Master’s Wishes

by EnolaEnola6



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Breed, Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Master/Slave, Mind Rape, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Sith Empire, Sith Pureblood, Slave rape, Tatooine Slave Culture, Underage Rape/Non-con, non-con, slave - Freeform, tatoonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnolaEnola6/pseuds/EnolaEnola6
Summary: A sith pureblood takes over Sidrlu’s village and forces her to bear him children. She is put into trances until she completely submits to his will.
Relationships: Family Relationships, Marriage - Relationship, Master/slave - Relationship
Comments: 46
Kudos: 52





	1. Sidrlu

He came unexpectedly, in the middle of the night whilst everyone was in their huts fast asleep. Sidrlu’s family owned a Moisture farm and usually kept an old second hand droid to keep watch at night, herself and her two brothers nicknamed him Scrappie long ago when she was still a child. In her mother’s eyes, she would always be her little girl even as she grew older and fell in love with a boy whom also worked on a farm. Except he was a twi'lek slave and she were a human, their relationship would always be looked down upon.

The sith came at night and murdered every guard he laid his cold golden eyes upon, the last thing her people saw was his blood red lightsaber as he slaughtered them. He didn’t spare the elders nor did he spare the warriors and able bodied men, he killed all of them. 

All the mothers, sisters, brothers, sons and wives came out from their deep slumbers only to see a pure-blood stand on top of the steps to the temple. They all went to the temple every harvest they had to celebrate but this was no celebratory matter. 

The Pureblood stood on the high ground with a pleading elder in his hands, that was the head elder and it didn’t take Sidrl long to realize. 

Her mother made sure to dress her daughter in a hooded cape to keep her from the cold, and yet she felt nothing but fear as she watched the Sith with his lightsaber ignited. 

“People of this ... wasteland” his accent sounded imperial, like the traders that sometimes came to the settlement. “I have saved you from corruption, how generous of me” he spoke with sarcasm in his voice as he pulled on the elder’s hair harder, making him welp.

The crowd cowered together as some of the villagers cried and wept. The elder’s wife called out for him and tried to get to him before she was decapitated by another sith, his acolyte. Her erstwhile head rolled on the ground before coming to a stop at a twi'lek‘s feet, which made her scream. 

“It seems to me,” he straightened himself up as he held his lightsaber dangerously close to the elder. “That you all are in debt to me”

“What do you mean?” A girl sheepishly spoke as she shivered from the cold. 

The sith said nothing but slit the elder’s neck with his lightsaber , making him die. 

“What I mean little girl,” he spat as he jumped from the temple steps to get in the girls face, “your elder here was aiding the Jedi order” 

Every villager seemed confused, sure they had worked and grew plants but no one ever questioned where they would go after that. “I’m sure he meant no harm, after all, we need credits to-“ but before the lady could finish she was lifted up and choked to death by an invisible force. 

“Treason is a crime against the emperor, punishable by death” he spat on her body and continued to walk around us. His robes swished from all the wind, his belt dancing with his torso. His eyes rested on her before turning back to the temple. 

“Bedward yourselves tonight, for tomorrow I am your master ”

Everyone scurried to their huts, awaiting for the sun to rise to start another day. Mothers cried for the loss of their sons, and women became widows and Sidrl had lost a lover. 

She averted your eyes to the floor of her families farm and saw a dismantled Scrappie lying in the dirt. 

———𒊹︎———-

In the morning there was a list of demands posted, her mother had refused to get out of bed so she had to walk to the market by herself with a blaster in hand. Every harvest he was to return but his acolyte was to stay and be in charge as he was gone. 

“You” she heard an imperial accent say as she bumped into someone. 

She gasped as she looked up to see the acolyte, standing tall in all his glory with his face showing corruption. He was human unlike his master, maybe he would show sympathy towards her ?

“You are force sensitive?” He asked 

“No sir” she replied confused.

“I don’t like lies “ he leaned in closer to her and looked you dead in the eye, “especially from skum like you”

“My lord, I do not lie” she began to speak, this time catching the attention of the other women. “If I were then I’m sure a Jedi would’ve told me, they do come here often... especially the ones that work for the Hutts”

“I’ve never heard of a Jedi working for Hutts, do you lie to me ,girl ?”

“No sir, there is one whom is blind in both eyes and comes here every so often for trade. My father told me he was a Hutt that had left the Jedi order many years ago”

He stood up straight with a smirk on his long and corrupted face, “take her, she’s the one” 

It was then she got a better look at his face and stature. He was thinner than his face almost seemed chiseled for how thin it seemed. Some of his long black hair came in front of his sunken eyes as the wind blew. 

Two droids came and grabbed the frail girl from behind and as she resisted ,the acolyte found it appropriate to exercise his powers on her. He zapped her a few times with his force lightning which had only caused her to stop thrashing.

The other women only watched as their own was taken away by the oppressors, to face a fate she had not known. 

She struggled to keep her eyes open as the droids had dragged you up the temple stairs by your arms, the concrete began to hurt. 

“Darth Rhasshân,” spoke the acolyte as he walked in the temple, with the droids and girl behind him. “She’s here” 

She was thrown to the floor with a ‘thud’ and tried to get up but the acolyte had used his boot to step on her head. She screamed, oh how she longed being there.

“Wait for me outside” another man spoke, she could only assume it was the Pureblood for he also had an imperial accent but lower. The boot was suddenly removed from her head as she heard the human walk towards the door to leave them alone. 

She felt ellipsism, her mind wandered to the now dead elder’s and the men and her  
twi'lek lover whom where all now dead. 

She last remembered the temple being filled with families wanting blessings for their crops and lovers seeking permission to wed, but now the temple felt eerie and dark. 

It was then, and only then did she pick her head up from the floor and look at the pureblood that had pillaged her town. 

“You” he spoke with bitterness in his mouth. “What an honor to meet a descendent of Lord Chura”

She didn’t say anything until she felt a crushing sensation in her head which made her wince and scream; it was him, him and his force powers.

“Speak when you are spoken to, girl” he spat.

“I would but I don’t know who you speak of” she winced.

“I figured, your people are simpletons... with no schools, no books, no communication....” his boot landed near her face, maybe he was going to kick her ?

“Get up” he demand of her. She struggled but stood , she was a doll compared to the tall man. He intimidated her, he was so tall and blood red with his lightsaber that dangled off his hips. 

“The sith blood hasn’t been completely erased from you” he held her face in his gloved hand as he examined her eyes, one was bright golden whilst the other was hazel, a sign of a sith. He sighed and started moving some loose hair strands from her face, examining her face completely ; while some sand had stuck onto her face, that had only been expected from a native of Tatooine. “You will have to do” he walked to the velvet ruby sofa and sat down, both his hands spread on the sofa back. “Strip”

“Excuse me ?” She exclaimed with her body now trembling.

“I want to examine my new slave properly” he had a smirk on his face, he knew he was humiliating her and he loved it.

“You will do as I say, and when I say it” he waved his hand and she suddenly felt the need to please him; to do whatever he asked.... she was in a trance.

She undressed from her robes and let the fabrics fall to the floor. Her nakedness being reviled to the man in front of her , and yet she had not felt chagrined. 

He curled his fingers in a way beckoning her to come to him and so she did. She slid in right next to him, doing whatever he commanded of her. He planned to breed her, her young fertile body would hold his offspring.

‘Undress me’ he communicated to her in her mind. 

‘Straddle me’ 

‘Look into my eyes’

‘Take me, fully’ 

She held onto his neck as she bounced on him, his hands held her hips in place as she straddled him. It wasn’t until he came inside her did she snap back into reality. Her face once bursting with pain and pleasure now only showing confusion as he pushed her off him. 

“What did you do to me?” She cried on the floor, her hands covering her exposed breasts.

He crouched down and patted her head, shuffling some of her hair. It was then he attached a shock collar to her neck , making her flinch. “It seems I’ve found a worthy enough host to carry my offsprings”

“You monster” she spat out as he turned his back towards her and walked away. 

He stopped and without looking used the shock collars remote which made shock waves run through her body. He then pressed it again and again... until he was finally satisfied with his punishment to her.


	2. Flower

The girl cried softly into the pillow, never in her life did she imagine this fate; she had wanted to marry the twi'lek boy and start her own family with him, perhaps own a moisture farm, but that fate had seemed like a chimera now. 

But now she was nothing but a slave, only there to please her master and bear his children. He scared her, he was taller than any man she had seen before and had red skin with a golden bridge on his nose. She had read about the Purebloods, she assumed he was over a hundred just by the way he looked. 

She held her stomach and felt nausea run through her body at the slight thought of carrying his child, oh how she wanted to just die in that moment. 

She longed to see her mother, it had been so long since she talked to her very own mother that she almost forgot how her voice sounded. She looked up to the pale moon in the window from her bed and wondered if her mother was doing the same. 

“It seems you’re showing” she heard the imperial voice say, oh how she despised that voice. “What a good little slave you are, perhaps it was your destiny to serve me in this way” 

He poured himself a glass of wine that he kept in her quarters, only he was allowed to drink from it. It had taunted her for sometimes she needed a little alcohol to forget the pain her cunt throbbed with after a night with the sith. 

She glanced at her stomach from her naked form and did notice it seemed a little swollen, she wanted to die. He seemed to read her thoughts for the smirk on his face deepened; “Are you familiar with sith culture little girl ?” He asked as he stalked over, his boots making clanking sounds against the stone floor. 

She shook her head but then decided to speak, “I have only read little, from books my father once owned” her face dropped at the slight mention of her father, he would’ve gotten her out of this... he just would’ve !

“I assume you know next to nothing then , all the books you have ever read were written by Jedi, they all deserve to suffer..” he spat as he stopped right in front of her “in our society, pregnancy is seen as a weakness.” Be began to explain as he crouched down right in front of her and placed his hand on her swollen stomach. “Wives of high ranking Sith Lords often don’t become pregnant, they leave that to the slaves to bare our children”.

“Why me?” She asked meekly.

“Pardon ?”

“Why did you choose me” she sat up from the clump of pillows that she laid on, “why not choose another sith , surely you would have stronger children “

He sighed and leaned on his right arm as he used his left to drink from his chalice. “Must you know, I have two other slaves back on Korriban breeding me children and they are both Purebloods” his eyes where the only thing illuminated from the moonlight as the rest of his body disappeared into the black abyss. “I find you female humans so desirable, I have always wanted one for myself”

He leaned into her, his body almost forcing hers to comply with his demands. The shock collar on the back of her neck suddenly felt itchy. 

“You ignorant being,” he whispered into her ear as she trembled under him, “you are destined from one of the greatest Sith Lords in all of galactic history and yet you have knowledge of this” his breath was hot which distracted the girl from his hand which had creeped down to her clit. He started rubbing her , he chuckled at the shocked look on the girls face as she adjusted her pelvis to his fingers . 

It was then he stopped and retreated his fingers and got up, leaving his slave in the dark.

“I will not indulge in you tonight” he proclaimed , “but tomorrow prepare for a medical droid to visit you regarding your pregnancy” and he walked out, taking noble strides.

————

It wasn’t until long did the droid walk out saying no word to the girl. The acolyte waited outside, rather angry he was in charge of his master’s slave while he was away. He only nodded when the droid reported back to him and walked into the room, where the slave laid.

“Do you know what happens to force sensitive children on Korriban ?” He asked blatantly as he strolled over to the slave whom was in her own bed. 

She only shook her head and awaited his response.

“They go through trials, do you know what happens in these trials?” 

She shook her head again.

“They fight each other to the death, the only survivor then becomes an acolyte” 

She panted, he was way to close for her comfort and only when he placed his hand on her swollen stomach did she flinch. 

“But your hybrid daughter will be strong in the force” he looked into the slave’s golden eyes and then back to her bump. “A descendant of Lord Chura and of course, Darth Rhasshân... she will pass the trials, killing all her peers”. He strolled to her window and glanced at the village people.

“And eventually kill me” he said lowly, he looked back at the slave with a smirk on his face and watched her become frightened. 

“Daughter ?” She questioned.

“I can already feel her energy” he smiled in a sinister way. “She will kill her half-siblings of her father’s other slaves for they will be in her same class. After that, she will pass the trials of Korriban and hunt for our child and then me”

“Our child?” She trembled.

“Why yes, after I complete my training I shall breed you like the whore you are” he turned and looked at the pathetic woman and laughed. 

She cried into herself and held her stomach, trying not to look at him. 

Late at night she was summoned to her master’s study to where she sucked his cock as he sat in his arm chair. She had learned to please him with all the shocks and beatings she had gotten, she was practically a sex doll for his use. 

His hand moved onto her hair and grabbed it rather roughly as she was pushed farther down to his cock. It was then her mouth was filled with a creamy white essence and she pulled out, making sure to swallow everything. She kept her head bowed, awaiting her master’s next command.

“You are dismissed”

“Thank you master” She got up and left with her golden skirt swishing behind her with each step she took.

“Oh and slave” he snapped, making her stop in her place. “Do not lollygag yourself with the idea of escaping, but if you ever do escape my gaze and leave this settlement...” he turned his head from his seat to look at her, “your mother and children will pay the price” 

In her bed late that night she dreamt of escaping to Nar Shadda as her aunt had before her. Aunt Lhoosa would brabble every time she would visit about droids, drinks, and penthouses that held no importance to Sidrlu’s family that had to worry about if they had enough crops to last the season. 

But alas Sidrlu’s dreams of escaping were all chimera. She Quacked in her bed, thinking about her future and her future children, “may the gods bless you and save you from this horrid planet and that testy man”. She held her stomach and rubbed her soft hands around it, forming a connection between herself and her child. “I love you, my flower”


	3. Axalawa

She was now eight months pregnant and as bored as ever as her master neglected her. When he was away, she grew bored and it was then and only then did she realize that she was completely dependent on him. 

He had adjusted her shock collar to only a few volts as a reward for carrying his healthy offspring and not being reckless. 

“What are you doing in here ?” She heard the acolyte shout at her as she wondered aimlessly in the vast library that had been stripped of it’s once familiar relics and replaced with the ones the Sith had collected. 

She jumped and turned to the door, the acolyte seemed more board than ever with bags forming under his eyes.

“I was just looking, sir” she replied.

He was now close, so close she could hear him breathe as he stood straight with his hands behind his back, examining the girl with his one eyebrow arched.

“You know this is the Master’s domain, you aren’t supposed to be in here” 

“I’m sorry ,sir, I-“ but she was immediately cut off as the shock collar went off and she clutched the back of her neck. He held the remote in his hand, almost mocking her as he displayed his signature smirk on his face. 

He walked in front of her , gazing at all the relics his master had collected. 

“It doesn’t matter anyways” he huffed, “most of this stuff is just trumpery”

“Your hair” she spoke out of turn, noticing how his hair had been cut and slicked back.“It has been cut” 

“It seems you aren’t completely as stupid as I thought you were” he snapped back at her, his hands behind his back.

“It just an observation” she said cowering, debating on whether to ask him to sneak her out of the temple to see her mother. 

“You need something from me, I can sense it” he spoke.

“I need nothing from you” 

He was now close to her with one his dark eyebrows arched as he examined her, looking for any signs of a lie. He then put both his hands on either side of her face and used his force to plunge inside her memories and thoughts. She screamed, she could feel him search her thoughts for everything she had ever dreamt off.

“You wish to see your mother ?”

She only nodded. 

He paused for a moment for he to had wanted to disobey his own master’s wishes, “Then Meet me at the back entrance at the crack of dawn “

“Thank you ,master “ she sighed, wanting to leap out and hug him but alas she held her tongue and left the library to envision the time she would spend with her mother.

It was the crack of dawn when she awoke and dressed in a rather simpler white gown then what she was used to. Her cape was black as night , reminding her of the robes her master wore. 

“Master ,I’m here” she whispered to the acolyte that awaited for her near the back entrance. 

“You linger slave, I was going to turn my back and attend to things of much greater importance” he snapped at her as he pulled the hood of his clock over his head. 

“I apologize ,my lord” she held her head down in shame as she followed him out of the temple. She had already felt like a burden on a trip he was going out of his way for .

“Wait” he whispered to her as she was about to turn the corner. She watched as two other sith took their turns patrolling the village, she hadn’t known there where other sith not the village , she only knew that her master and his acolyte were there. “Okay ,let’s go” 

Her heart raced with adrenaline as they ran swiftly from one house to the other until they eventually came to her mother’s. She held onto his arm, she could barley see from the minimal light the sun rise allowed and yet he could make his way around perfectly .

“Thank you, I owe you” she muttered to the acolyte as they stood in front of her mother’s door.

“Go on, open the door” he only rolled his eyes .

Her mother sat at the small dinner table with both her hands clenching onto the fabric once used for the whole family to sit and eat and be merry. She looked frantic, her hair had gotten whiter, her skin began to pale, and her eyes looked sunken.

“Daughter!” She cried out as she rushed to hug her daughter that she had not seen in awhile. But just as fast as her frown turned into a smile, it became a frown again as she peered at her daughters noticeable stomach “Thou has became with child ?” 

The acolyte behind the daughter stood stockily, with a scowl on his face as he watched the family reunite. 

“Yes mother,” the daughter looked behind at the sith as if she was lost of words. What was she to say to her mother ? “The Darth has found usance for me as his slave “ 

The mother held her crying daughter in her arms as she nearly collapsed to the floor. She glanced at the acolyte who only returned her gaze before the mother returned her eyes to her daughter. 

“It is thine ?” The mother asked the acolyte.

“No” the acolyte said bluntly,looking down at the two women on the floor “it is your conquerors”

“Oh dear” she piped thinking about the red man whom had killed her husband and sons. “well does he at least treat thee right ?”

“Mostly” 

It was then her mother felt the shock collar on the back of her daughter’s neck. 

“We must go” the acolyte said grabbing the girl by her arm and reaching for the door. “You said your hellos and goodbyes”

“Wait,” the girl panted as she was forcefully pulled out of the house, “I love you” but it was to late and the door was shut. 

“Come on, let’s go” he huffed as he walked in front of her. 

They returned the same way they came and departed in the same hallway they meet. But the girl turned around and said his title.

“My lord” 

He stopped in his tracks.

“May you tell me your name” 

He paused as if he was debating weather to to tell her his name or to not.

“Rackinrage” he spoke , turning his head only a little before he continued to walk in her opposite direction.

“Oh and ,slave” he called for her, his voice echoing off the dark walls. “If a word of this night is ever spoken ever again I will execute your mother and the rest of your family, am I clear?”

She nodded. 

The day was pale. 

The month was white . It wasn’t until she Held her daughter in her arms the next month did she feel love and neediness. Her daughter was scarlet , a combination of her father’s deep red and her mother’s paleness . As she attached herself to her mother’s breasts to receive nourishment the acolyte came in the room, his holo communicator in hand “the Lord wishes to name his child Axalawa” 

She nodded and then looked upon her child that she had most recently had given life to. She felt love, an emotion she had been deprived of for so long. 

“She will be taken to Korriban immediately” 

This made the girl perk her eyes at the acolyte, she had forgotten her child’s fate. 

“No”

“Do you think you have a say in this?” He chuckled to himself, “you’re a slave !” 

“I am a mother and this is my child” her eyes looked crazed. 

“That child belongs to the empire now, you ungrateful-“ he brought out his remote to shock her but stopped when he heard the babe start to cry. 

She held her child close, afraid of the man standing before her. It wasn’t until his eyes softened and his scowl faded did she loosen the harsh grip she held on her daughter.

“He’ll be here tonight, take this as your last day with his offspring”

She did weep and held her daughter close to her chest as if her very own life depended on it.

When the pureblood did come he held a slight smile on his face as he held his hybrid daughter , hast thou ever seen a sith pureblood smile ? 

“What is her midichlorian count?” He asked handing his daughter to the droid. 

“17386, sir” the droid beeped.

“Excellent” 

“Take her to Lord Eumin” he said to the acolyte, “make sure to tell her her midichlorian count”

“Yes, my lord” the acolyte slightly bowed as he took the child into his hands and left the room, leaving the pureblood and the slave together. 

He studied the hybrid in his arms for a moment, she was beautiful no doubt. Perhaps even exotic.

“So you will be the one to kill me?” He whispered into her bundle .

Her daughter, clothed in only a black blanket was taken in the acolytes arms as he brought her to Korriban to present her to Lord Eumin whom specialized in training juvenile sith in the ways of the empire. 

“Rackinrage, what a pleasant surprise!” The Lord said as she got up from her desk. He had seen her many times, mostly to give her his master’s children but other times to simply chat about sith architecture and other things of interest. “Have you brought me another sith?”

“A hybrid this time” he laughed, handing the child over to the Lord. Her room was cluttered no doubt, with random stones and books laying on the ground unorderly.

“Oh my,” she exulted as she bounced the small girl in her arms. “In all my years of serving the empire I have never seen something as low and pathetic as a human-sith hybrid” she then snapped her free hand to call for a slave. “How fun this will be, to watch her struggle and die “

“Her midichlorian count is 17386, the lord wanted to make sure you knew that” Rackinrage said.

“You have hope in this child, I can feel it” Lord Eumin said slyly as the child was taken out of her arms by a slave and walked into another room. 

“I have as much hope in this one as I have in every other bastard I send you” he kept his face stoic as he lied to the woman in front of him.

“Do not lie to me acolyte , you fear her”

“I should’ve disposed of her once I got the chance”

“Well then, maybe you should’ve” the Lord spat as she made her way back to her desk, turning her back on the man. “Has Rhasshân taken a human slave ?”

“Yes, on Tatooine from that wasteland he conquered”.

“I see... you are dismissed” 

The acolyte walked out, headed to his ship to get back on course and report back to his master. 

——-𒊹︎———

“Will I ever see her again?” The slave asked her master. She still laid in her bed as she recovered , her face red from tears from both the physical and mental pain.

“I’m afraid not ,my dear” Darth Rhasshân sighed.

“But... But-“

“You’ll get used to it,” his eyes meet her confused ones as she panted , she had just lost her first born child in the blink of an eye. “All slaves do”

“I don’t want to” she worried to herself. Sure she had known this was to happen but she had not anticipated the pain that would come with it.

“Rest, this is your life now” he walked towards the door, “ you belong to me, you have and always will.”

He walked out, leaving the poor girl shaken and afraid for her child.


	4. Aif, His Love and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aif

Sidrlu was never informed or updated on the progress of Axalawa, she only wished and hoped on the safety of her child. There would be nights where she would clench onto her bedspread sobbing and other times where the acolyte would have to use the force to make her fall asleep.

One night when the moon was full and the hearth a flame, the acolyte strolled into the slave’s room and hit his remote against the iron doorframe to grab the girl's attention. She peered from her spot on her bed and placed her book down to look at the man, she has thought he was there to yell at her and force her to bed but he had other intentions.

“The lord summons you” ,

“He’s back already?” She asked and watched his head bob up and down ,from the dark. “I thought he’d be back in a week”,

“He arrived early”,

The acolyte had always despised how his master left him on the settlement, to keep his teacher’s slaves in line proved to be rather difficult. Everyday he would rise at the brink of dawn just to threaten a few slaves and execute others ....

He hated Tatooine, more than anything he had ever laid his eyes upon.

She rushed out of bed and tried fixing her hair to seem a little more alluring , for she knew what was expected of her. It had been awhile since her master forced himself onto her, he was kind enough to allow a month for her to recover from birth. 

“A month is all you humans need” he once said in regards to her recovery .

“I haven’t got all night” the acolyte yelled in annoyance as he watched the girl fix herself in her mirror. Despite being a slave , her bedchamber was rather elegant and extravagant, for it was once a room that was believed to be occupied by the goddess of freedom. But of course, her master’s room was much grander. His room was once believed to House the father god, and yet all the old relics had been smashed and all the gold stolen to be taken to Korriban for examination.

She put some white powder on her face and turned to the acolyte , ready to go.

“I am ready ,my lord “ she stuttered.

He eyed her up and down, seeming rather board “you know the way” he slowly turned on his heel and walked out. 

His gaze made her feel inferior, the way his cold blue eyes would gaze upon her exposed skin in a way a krayt dragon would eye it’s prey. 

His corruption was becoming of him. His eyes seemed sunken and his skin dry, but like any other sith, he wore this with pride and satisfaction. 

She wandered the dark and cold halls to her master’s room, where his immaculate doors stood tall and mighty . A slight chill was sent down her spine , she hugged her thin dress and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“One” she whispered to herself.

“Two” 

“Three” 

And on three she placed her thin hand on the door and knocked, awaiting her master’s command.

“Come in” she heard his deep voice echo from the interior. She saw it only fit for herself to open the door and step in. 

“Aah, my slave” the sith said as he turned his head from his seat and placed his goblet on the coffee table . “I was about to shock you”

“I apologize , my lord” she fiddled with her fingers and ran them against her pure white dress. She had been lucky, most pleasure slaves were forced to wear dehumanizing garb with chains latched onto their neck , but her master spared her that mercy. 

“How did you recover ?” He asked .

“Quiet well” she replied.

“Come here slave, I want to see your face” 

She bowed her head, not looking into his eyes as she began to sit on the chair in front of him, before he stopped her.

“Next to me” he nudged his head to his left of the coach . She graciously sat, rather uncomfortable to be in the presence of the tall man besides her.

“You called for me,” her lips were clenched and her neck straight,for she was still mourning over the loss of her capture. And yet here she was, sitting next to her daughter’s captors. 

“Of course,” he said slyly. “I couldn’t keep from your company for too long “. he grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it in his fingers, almost braiding it in a way. 

She was angry, tried, and relentless and it showed in her clenched jaw and elongated neck. He knew what she was feeling , but he didn’t care and whilst sensing her thoughts, a smirk appeared on his face.

“I propose to you a proposition “

“And what would that be” her voice had became raspy with age and suffering, it almost sounded sith. 

“My wife has perished” he stated, dropping his hand to her thigh and resting it there. This made her quiver, her body wanted to shield herself from him, and he sensed it. Remorseful news such as this would’v usually been delivered with emotion in his voice, and yet he had none.

“I’m sorry” she kept her gaze on his hand . Slowly, her pupils averted onto his face which showed no remorse nor sadness. “I bet she was kind”.

“Don’t be stupid, the only reason I ever married her was for power. That was all” he stood and walked to his nightstand, picking up his lightsaber and igniting it. It’s red color only reminded her of the day she was captured and her father slaughter. 

“You will come to Dromund kaas with me and service me there”,

“What about my mother,” she raised her voice for the first time in a very long time, it almost surprised the Sith whom was used to her submissive sing-song voice. He closed his saber and raised a single brow at her and gently turned around. “I can’t leave Tatooine, it’s my home”.

“Aren’t you the dutiful wife, disobeying your husbands orders?” 

“My husband? What in Gods heart do you speak of?” She was angry , the way her chest beamed and her face flushed made a definite sight of that. “I am nothing but a slave to you, a slave that belongs on Tatooine.” Maybe it was the thought of leaving her home and family , or maybe it was the thought of being in his presence most of the year. Either way ,she was mad.

“Have I forgot to mention? You have birthed my child with the highest Midi-chlorian count. Therefore I have chosen you, out of my three slaves, to take my late wife’s place”,

She arose from her seat and looked into his golden eyes with her fierce ones. “I will not marry you, my heart belongs to someone else”

“Someone dead” he corrected her. Her eyes became wide as she held her head and screamed when he indulged into her mind, oh how she wanted to run and hide from the man that called himself sith. The man that had murdered her father and love of her life, the slave boy that had promised her the galaxy. “Are you dull-witted ? I’m giving you a chance to willingly buy your freedom back, all you have to do is stay in my stronghold and bear my children”

“Freedom ?” She questioned, hope finding it’s way back into her eyes. “ you are mad, obsessed with breeding more sith for the empire . I will not have this ,any of it for any longer “

“Who is this vixen and how did I awake her ?” He sarcastically said. She felt hatred in her voice and anger in her veins. She was coy up until this point, she wouldn’t leave the home of her ancestors no matter how hard he would try and force her. “You are truly alluring when you show passion” he chuckled.

“You will not taunt me no longer “ she walked over to him, rage in her heart. Stupidity and idiocy leaked in her veins as she brought up her hand to slap him, only for the Darth to catch it and use that as leverage to shove her onto the bed.

“Do you think you have a say in any of this ?” 

She waited a few seconds before answering him as he hovered over her. 

“Answer me!” He yelled in her face, making her cower. “You pitiful woman, I gave you a chance at freedom ,and you deny me?!”

She edged back and smiled, “freedom ? What does freedom mean to you ? I will be stuck on a stronghold for the rest of my days.”

“And that is your destiny, little one”, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, his hot breath tingling, “to serve, love and obey me...”

“I could never love you” she spat.

“Aah,But you shall learn”

He discarded his clothing onto the cold floor and climbed on the girl , using his hand to wipe tears from her face. “Be silent and elegant my dear, for tonight I shall breed you until I sees fit “ ,He stated , as he rubbed his colossal member as it enlarged itself just by the the girl’s frightened face. 

“Don’t be shy,” he laughed, “present yourself like the obedient wife I have groomed you to be”

she felt humiliated, her heart raged with hatred. She got on all fours as she had been taught too and felt his member rub against her clit, it made her rather uncomfortable as it always did unless she was in a trance. 

It never started out gently as a gentleman would approach the situation , he was always rough pounding into her, but maybe that was how he liked it. 

“You are spectacular” he groaned as he held her hips and thrusted in and out of her. “My best breeding machine, always pleasing your master”.

This had been his plan all along, as a scientist of the empire ,he was destined to find a way for Sith Purebloods to interbreed with humans without intervening with science or alchemy. He had already chosen his breeder once he was assigned his task, a descendent from Lord Chura , the sith who stole his first lover. To say Lord Chura was a stud would be an understatement, he was desired throughout Korriban and later Dromund Kaas as he trained under his master. The other pureblood families desired him, they wanted a marriage contract to secure more wealth.

Darth Rhasshân had once fallen in love, with a pureblood named Aif whom was as pure as could be with a rich bloodline and many slaves to her name. 

They never split, almost joint to the waist as they vowed themselves to each other . But all good things must come to an end, as Aif had caught the eye of Lord Chura and he would go at great lengths to attract her. 

Saying Lord Chura was sith would be somewhat of an overstatement. He was sith, but only in title , his nature more merciful and forgiving to an extent that some would call Jedi. It wasn’t long until Aif had fallen for Chura’ static’s and ran away with him to Tatoonie ,where they both forsake their sith hood and vowed to never mention it again. This proved difficult for Aif whom was obviously pureblood in appearance, but not in nature. 

But as they say,Better never means better for everyone.Darth Rhasshân became furious , but anger would only fuel his unnatural might as he traveled to Tatooine and killed his former lover and rival, all with his own bloodied hands. He knew who’s descendants he wanted to enslave once he got his assignment from the emperor, there were no questions asked.

She moaned and clenched her fist tighter as she grabbed onto the bed sheets. Her forearms had began to hurt as they rubbed against the bedding with every thrust he gave, she felt as if she were to cry. Her face clenched from the pain she endured ,it had became red hot from the embarrassment and modestly that she still held onto.It would only be a few more hours until the sith sensed his slave become with his child and pulled out. 

“Go,” he said as he dropped to the bed, making it bounce. “You have served your purpose”. 

She recovered herself and walked out of the large room, as she had done many times before.


	5. Red Rings

She looked over her balcony, her umber hair becoming damp from the downpour that seemed never ending. She was no longer the maiden from Tatooine that sang when she danced or amused herself with droids, and that was evident in her lackluster eyes that once held merriment and contentment. She was now a slave, a wife, an experiment.

Besides watching the pouring rain in the throng industrial concrete-jungle, she enjoyed writing. Writing to her mother and her aunt but her holos would always be reviewed by one of her husband's apprentices before they were officially sent out, she was always monitored in every little step and breath she took.

She held her skirt in her hands and walked back into the house, stepping on a puddle on the concrete balcony . Her glass fell from her hand and smashed against the floor, she stepped it the shards but didn't care, she felt no pain.

"wife ?" she heard his deep voice utter from the lounge where he sat. "what were you doing out there in the pouring rain ?"

"you once called me slave and now you call me your wife" she stated as she descended from the stairs.

"Things change my consort , you have proved yourself worthy of me" he got up and walked towards her, almost intimidating her . "How's my son?" 

"He's well, in his crib ..." he moved closer to her and crowded in as she tried moving away, especially when leaned into her neck. Their son had been born when he was away with his acolyte , with golden eyes and scarlet skin he resembled his father more than his mother. "I haven't named him yet" Her voice made her sound nervous she tried backing away and grabbing onto the railing but he was too cunning and read her emotions. 

"You will join me in bed tonight" he affirmed .

"I need some time to recover, i only gave birth a few weeks ago" she awkwardly laughed. 

Maybe it was the alcohol or her nervous state ,but she nearly tripped but he caught her and held her by the back.

"i didn't ask of you, i ordered of you"

"I refuse of you"

"Do you forget yourself ?" he held her bare neck and gently squeezed it ever so gently.

She pulled away from him and stepped back onto another step.

"I'm tired , go see one of your concubines "

He sighed and watched her travel up the stairs. "i should of never taken that shock collar off you" he raised his hand and used his force to shock her, ever so hard she fell. "it seems you aren't completely obedient to me yet" 

)0(

"my lady, Darth Rasshân calls you to bed" a slave came into the parlor and delivered a message to her mistress. The slave watched as her mistress drank herself to death with a long glass filled with who knows what. 

"tell him I won't come to bed"

"wherefore, my lady?"

"I don't feel well"

"my lady, I know you jest"

"Must I make excuses to not be raped repeatedly until he sees fit?" she then turned to the slave with a depressed face. The slave fully took in her mistress, she examined the pathetic woman and stepped back.

"If I may suggest, rub ointment on your stretchmarks" her voice held her accent that she carried over from Ryloth , it was exotic to the Tatooine native whom had only spoke galactic basic. Her previous lover had been Twi'lek but had been a slave for generations, his accent that he once held was sealed away for all eternity. "that's what I did when my son was born"

"thank you" she only said.

"you love another?" the slave walked closer to the human and graced her arm. 

Sidrlu nodded and went back to her drink.

"You must forget about him, you must serve Darth Rasshân until Rackinrage kills him. That's how it usually goes for the sith"

"What ever do you mean ?"

"I may be old, but I have noticed a distinct pattern in these sith; they kill their master once they crave more power"

"How long do you think it will be?" Sidrlu perked up. " until he is dead, i mean?"

"Until Rackinrage is board. Only time will tell" the slave said. She walked away, slowly and steadily as to watch her mistress. "I'd visit him now, wouldn't want to upset him"


	6. The Iron Bassinet

“Where is he taking her” the woman yelled frantically, “where is he taking my daughter ?”.

“As I have told you before,” Rackinrage reasoned, “he has taken her to Dromund Kaas and there is nothing you can do about it” 

“No” the older woman quacked as she fell the the floor of her hut. “Why have you come to tell me these lies”

“I do not lie you scum, in fact, the only reason I have payed you visit was because you requested me” The acolyte hissed and kicked the woman off his boots. “Useless wench, I should’ve spent my afternoon else where “

“Please, save my daughter !” The elderly woman clung onto the acolyte’s robe and weeped tears of sadness once she learned her daughter had been taken off world. She had heard rumors from the other women ,but denied them until she summoned the acolyte and heard the truth. 

“Rumor has it they took her off world,” The priestess whispered as she they passed in the fields. “Perhaps to Korriban or Dromund Kaas”

But that conversation had taken place months before she could see the acolyte again. 

During her daughter’s leave, she had only revived few letters with minimal information. “Mother,do not fret for me for I am safe and healthy” they mostly read .

The acolyte only kicked the woman off his leg and handed her his holo. 

“This is from your daughter,” he roughly placed the piece of metal on the table and turned back to her. “Some of it has been censored, I’ve tried to uncensor it but if you have brains you shall make it out . Now if you will excuse me I must go”

She reminded him of her daughter: weak, afraid and naive...

“Mother, I am sending you this message from- “the woman arouse and turned on the holo, upon seeing her daughter she gasped as her eyes and mouth widened. She turned around to see the acolyte take his leave, shutting the door behind him. 

she heard no more on the holo for it was silent for a split second before Sidrlu started talking again, “I am married now and free but that phrase must be taken with high consideration since I rely on my husband, the Darth Rhasshân, for almost everything. Why he married me, I do not know. He tells me he does not love me and only lusts , I feel inferior with every breath I take by his side. I think of how he murdered Pa in cold blood and how he stole my child from my grasps. 

I have brought forth a son seventeen nights ago, I haven’t named him or been around him for too long in fear he will be stripped from my arms, like his sister before him and the future children to come. I truly believe in my heart I will never escape this pitiful mess I have found myself in, if only I were Jedi or Hutt I would be so cunning to escape. 

Do not fear for me, do not worry. I have requested of my husband to allow you to live with aunt Lhoosa on Nar Shaddaa , she has already offered you this invitation plenty of times and I believe it’s time you’ve left Tatooine . Do not look back, leave all my dresses; leave all my shoes ; forget my name ; and forget my voice . I shall love you as long as the two moons on Tatooine set. I love you, mother” 

As soon as the blue woman on the holo stopped talking, she disappeared into thin air as she was supposed to. 

“My daughter” the older women weeped “you who has taken on the hardest burden, my heart aches at what I have lost”

)0(

She laid in her bed, her eyes starring at the ceiling trying to find a scratch. But alas, her husband’s house was to perfect to be real. 

“You humans are so interesting” she hears him say as he travels his hands upon her breasts . “So beautiful and submissive, you are fulfilling your natural destiny, helping my race procreate.”

He got on top of her, using his hands to travel up to her face and wipe her tears. 

“Rhasshân,” her heavy eyes met his as she trembled under him. “Please spare me this one night, for I am to tired and I don’t believe I would be able to satisfy you properly “

“My wife thinks so lowly of herself ? “ he asked to which she nodded eagerly “what a disappointment , I was going to let you raise our son until he came of age” he pushed off her and sighed, obviously teasing her with his tone of voice.

She pushed herself up to her headboard , her eyes becoming wide with a faux endearment aroma that plagued her thoughts. 

“No,” she gracefully placed her hand on his face and cupped it, she knew how to play his game, and he knew she was learning it. “Let me stay with our son, he’ll have a better life here . I’ll devote every little part of my life to him... I... swear”.

He smirked and climbed on top of her, undoing her buttons to her nightdress and pulling her under him again. Her pale body was once again exposed to him as their eyes gazed at each other as he guided his member to the tip of her entrance, his eyes never leaving hers. She tried suppressing a moan as he stretched her with his member and guiding it in and out.

She shuddered as she took it all in, a slight chill in the air rang . She knew he would fill her tonight, he would always try and breed her when they had sex, it was if that was the only thing she was good for.

But then it all stopped. 

She no longer felt a friction between her legs which caused her to turn around. The Pureblood showed no movement, his eyes and mouth stayed put until he collapsed onto her body. 

She skyrocketed and roused unto a sitting position as she pushed his heavy body off herself, it wasn’t until she noticed the red lightsaber did she pause and look to the entrance of the room. It had nearly missed her, a couple of more inches and she would’ve been dead. 

There he stood, tall and brawny with his hand extended to retrieve his lightsaber. She hadn’t seen him in so long, she nearly forgot his name.

“Rackinrage!”


	7. Xorianna

His boots took heavy steps as he walked towards her, but she had no time to comprehend the dead man next to her as she lunged to hug her savior, discarding the blanket behind her. 

He soon grew old of her ‘damsel in distress act’ and pushed her off him. Though she was crying on him, he found no need to reassure her that everything was to be alright. 

“Get off me, you whore” he forced her off him. Her naked body hit the cold floor in front of him, she used her hands to pull herself up and look into his eyes. 

“Look at yourself, thanking your husbands murderer. Arn’t you the faithful wife .” 

“You know I never loved him and he only married me for sport”. She coughed out.

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to dabble in the drama of a widowed woman .He turned his attention to his now dead master. 

“Quiet the charmer , wasn’t he ?”he snickered and turned to the naked woman. “I could never imagine one of those red aliens impregnating my body as I serviced him. It seems you’ve enjoyed it though, after all, you did give him two children”

She only used her hands to cover her breasts and looked down. “I am truly thankful, if there’s anything I may do to repay you...” she watched as he darkly turned around, facing her . 

“I know a way for you to repay me”

)0(

“Did this sith have a name ?” The Jedi sat with her tablet in hand as she wrote down what she felt was important. She was kind, with eyes of pure blue instead of the common yellow she was so used to seeing .

“Rackinrage,” the freed slave panted out. “His name was , Rackinrage”

The Jedi master looked at the girl in front of her. Tired, weak, incapacitated, were words only a kind person would use to explain her frantic state. 

“And what was your son’s name? So we can try and track him down ?”

“I hadn’t given him a name,” 

“Is there a name you wish to bestow upon him?”

“Phobos. But if you find him ,don’t tell him of his past. Just let him live in mystery “

The Jedi got up, her robes swishing behind her as she walked out the door. 

“Once that child is born,” she stated, pointing at Sidrlu’s womb. “Contact me, we will ensure him or her will have a great life as a padawan of the Jedi order”

The girl only nodded. Life had only seemed to become worse and worse for her as she grew pregnant again. 

“But they will be the offspring of a Sith Lord”

“No one is born evil, it’s something one grows into”,

“Dear, are you alright ?” Aunt Lhoosa croaked as she leaned in from the door frame. “You two have been in here for quite awhile”

“I am done. As I have informed you niece, I will send out a search party for this Rackinrage and your great- nephew “The Jedi divulged as she dusted off her robe, never in her life had Sidrlu seen someone dressed in such beauty. Of course the sith wore robes of black and grey, but Jedi tended be more modest with their brown robes and simple braids. 

“Thank you, master Jedi , is there anything I can give you?” Aunt Lhoosa beckoned with her words.

“ I would advise you to leave Nar Shaddaa , I have a house on Xorianna that I shall gift to you”

“I could never accept that, you are too kind” Sidrlu said.

“I suggest you come with me, I’ll take you and your aunt and mother” the Jedi master held her head high as she spoke. 

“Oh, master Jedi,” the hostess resorted, “I know close to nothing about Xorianna. How are we supposed to just pick up and relocate?”

The Jedi looked stiff, contemplating on what to say to the woman that stood before her. 

“Pack your belongings, I shall inform you on the way there”

———

“R9-803 ,” the girl called to the ship’s personal droid. “Please tell me about the planet of Xorianna”

“Very well, the planet Xorianna is located in the Xoriannan system of planets. The system of government is a monarchy and it’s current monarch is Queen Achwanad Barsen'thor whom once served in the Jedi order and is highly respected among both sith and Jedi alike.  
It’s capital is Maloon which is most notable for housing the largest number of Mirialans outside the planet Mirial. The planets majority population is human, making up 78% .”

“I’ve never meet a Mirialan before , how do they look like?” The girl was about to ask the droid until the Jedi knight walked in.

“They’re humanoid and come in many different colours, they also have a primitive understanding of the force” the Jedi knight spoke as she stepped into the room. “They are also very welcoming, might I add. “Her voice was dull, boring almost as she spoke. Sidrlu wondered if that’s how Jedi trained to be, void of emotion.

“That’s good to hear,” Sidrlu hushed as she sat back on her bed. “I’m excited to travel, never in my life had I imagined myself traveling off world..... willingly “

The Jedi smiled. 

“The first time I ever traveled off world was to Tython . I was born on Courisant and trained there until I was around five”. 

“Is Courisant as beautiful as they say it is?” The girls eyes gleamed as she rested on her arms, awaiting the Jedi to speak. 

“Yes, but not as beautiful as Tython. It was quite an honor seeing where the first Jedi walked and trained in the force” 

The girls eyes averted to the floor and her smile suddenly dropped. This did not go unnoticed by the Jedi.

“He searches for you,” she spoke, “I can feel it,”

“Who?” The girl asked.

“The Sith Lord, the one you called , Rackinrage”

“Why? He’s the sole reason I was allowed to leave that dreaded man and now free,”

“He’s a sith, who knows what he’s planning ?,“ the Jedi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her lap. “Anyway, have you decided to keep the child?”

“Yes, I believe it is only necessary since he freed me”

“Sidrlu,” the Jedi master placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and looked into her eyes admiringly. “You do not owe that man anything , if anything he owes your settlement on Tatooine for practically destroying it”

“But that was at the orders of his master” Sidrlu tried to reason. 

“It doesn’t matter, do you not think he’d take the chance by himself if he saw an opportunity?” The Jedi knight tried to reason. She almost couldn’t believe the words coming out of the girls mouth, they were too unbelievable. 

“I suppose you're right”.

————-  
“I know a way for you to repay me” , Rackinrage said darkly at the small woman. Her face began to shift as her frown dropped even further than it had been before.

“You wouldn’t be so cruel”,

“Maybe I would...” he crouched down to her level and used his hand to grace her cheek ,to which she pulled away . “I am unpredictable”


	8. The Market

“You are the daughter of a slave, nothing more, nothing less,” One of the older acolytes taunted as he swiped the holocron out of Axalawa’s hand. “Don’t forget your place, basterd, for I am true sith blood”.

“How dare you, you Fopdoodle, I am the descendant of a great sith bloodline.” Axalawa responded. Though smaller and lighter than the fellow pureblood, she stood up to him, with rage in her eyes that seemed more evident now that she stepped into the center of the temple where light showered down from the opening in the ceiling.

“Ah yes, but the result of an affair with a human nonetheless.”

“Did you come to die?” she questioned, igniting her blade.

He took out his in return.

“ You and that kiss up behaviour you intend to mask while with the rest of us, all the while unmasking yourself with the Lords”

“Aww, is the little half-breed upst ?” He tormented as he stepped forward. “This will be a good fight”

She huffed and lunged at him with her unnatural might becoming the best of her, after all, she was sith.

He blocked her blade with his and shifted around, using his foot as leverage. His smile never left his face as they fought with vigor errateing off their presences. She tripped him with her boot and straddled him when he fell to the stone.

“I would beg for mercy, but then I remember I would never beg to a lowly half-breed” His smug aura annoyed the girl terribly .

She screamed and stabbed him straight in the chest, making him bleed out and die under her.

\------------

“Daughter, I beg of you not to venture far”, The woman said as she fixed her daughter’s elflocks with a hot comb. “The city is the limit, don’t even think about traveling on those perfect roads”.

“Yes, mama” the girl squealed as she sucked on her two fingers.

“Look me in the eyes,” Sidrlu said, turning her daughter to face her in the eyes.

Her daughter’s eyes were brown, she had wondered if that had been the colour of her father's eyes before they were corrupted .

“Promise me you won’t wander out into the city”,

“I promise , mommy” the little girl’s voice was almost as nasally as it was meek. One day it would grow deeper, after all, she was Rackinrage’s child.

“You fret too much, she’ll be fine”, Sidrlu’s mother said as she walked in. “She’ll be with the other children at school, I’m sure they’ll all stay in a group”,

“Mother!” Sidrlu acknowledged as she stood up from her crouched position, “I was beginning to worry, she needs to be at school soon”,

“Oh daughter”, the grandmother yawned into her own hand. “She’ll be fine , even if she is a little late,”

“I feel heart ache, perhaps that is why i am nervous”,

“Then don’t feel nervous. It’s that simple”, The older woman let out a hearty laugh as she walked towards her granddaughter. “Are you ready , sweetness ?”, She asked as she placed a hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder.

“Yes!” the little girl pounced onto her grandmother with beaming eyes.

“Alright, I’ll take her and be right back”, The older woman said as she picked up her granddaughter and walked from the room and into the hallway. Leaving her daughter in her sitting room, she walked out to the driveway and placed her granddaughter in the vehicle.

“Sister really loves that child” Aunt Lhoosa said as she stood in the doorway. “I’ve never seen that woman as happy as I do now,”

“Well i’m glad,” Sidrlu said. “I’m glad she’s glad”,

“You really are a saint,” Aunt Lhoosa seemed in a serene mood as she spoke. “I still wonder why you keep that little girl with you”,

“She is my daughter, nothing more, nothing less”,

“But was she conceived out of love, or hatred ?”

Sidrlu clenched her teeth together,fighting back lashing out at her aunt. “I love my daughter,” she began to speak. “But I can’t help but think about how everyday I am still a slave, still tied to him. I still serve him everyday by serving his child”,

“I love her too,” Lhoosa said. “But with her abilities, she would do better with the Jedi”,

Sidrlu arose from her seat and strolled towards the window, where she looked out to see the vehicle drive off.

“No,” Sidrlu said, turning around. “Everyday I fear for her future. We must keep her as far away from her half-sister as much as possible,” Flashbacks about her time on Tatoonie screamed in her head. She remembered the cruel acolyte that seemed to spare her some kindness when he was bored.

“Why?”

“Because she will be her end,”Sidrlu looked as if she would cry. With her eyes becoming watery and her once clenched fist becoming limp. “I love her too much”,

“How do you know this?” Lhoosa came and grabbed her niece’s shoulders.

“Her father,” Sidrlu spoke. “I don’t understand how the force works. But he knew her destiny,” 

“He was lying. He is sith, they always lie”, 

“No.no,” Sidrlu’s tears began to downpour and she hugged her aunt's shoulder. “There would be no reason to lie”,

Sidrlu ripped from her aunt and walked with speed to her own room, her green dress swishing behind herself.

“Oh, Sidrlu,” Lhoosa sighed as she followed her niece. “We are on one of the greatest planets in the world and you worry about a sith ! This is not Tatooine, there is law enforcement here”,

“That won’t stop him,”

And Sidrlu believed her aunt, hoping she was right. It wasn’t until three years later and in the capital did she recognize her enslaver ,in the town square.

She pulled her hood down, looking at the hooded man that stood out in the crowd. He gazed deep into her eyes.

“Rackinrage?” She seemed curious as she stepped towards him slowly. It wasn’t until he leaned in and kissed her on her soft lips did she truly remember who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> finally done ! This was a weird story I wrote , I can't explain why i'm really sorry. I guess i was just h*rny


End file.
